Son Of A Sea-King
by Cinna's Bird
Summary: The Adventures of Finnick Odair Jr. Check it out.


Son of a sea-king Chapter 1

Finn Jason Odair Jr. Woke up excited because today was the day that he,Mom and papa were headed to district twelve to see his aunt Katniss and uncle Peeta. The last time he saw his aunt and uncle was five years ago. No longer able to contain his excitement Finn decides to get dressed choosing a dark green shirt and black shorts and black sandals. Once he's dressed he heads do to the living room, where his Mom and papa sit curled up together. Finn carefully sneaks up on his parents and wraps his arms around his papas neck and placing his hands on the older mans eyes.

"Guess who Dad" Finn says with a giggle.

"Oh well lets see" Finnick says as he plays along with his ten year old son as Annie chuckles. "It's not your Mom, her hands are more softer." He says as his boy giggles.

"Well there's no left but Finn my love" Finnick says turning his head towards Annie eyes still covered the lads hands. "I think your right, Finn" the sea queen says nuzzling into her sea king. "Is it prince Finnick jr?" The king asks.

"Turn around Dad" The lads says as his hands slip from his Dad's as Finnick turns around to face his son.

"Hey son" Finnick says as the boy jumps into his arms.

"Hey sweetie " Annie says as she strokes her sons hair.

"Mom!" The ten-year old screams as he bolts his Dad's arms and into his Mom's .

"Hey fish-boy, are you ready to see your aunt and uncle?" Annie asks as she holds her little fish close.

"Yes Mom I am very excited" Finn says. "Well we should be heading to the train-station now" Finnick says as he stands up and helps Annie up.

"Just let me put my shoes and then we can go" Annie says.

"You got it Ann" he says as he turns to his fish-boy. "Alright fish-boy last night your Mom packed up your backpack will you run up and get it? He asks.

"Sure Dad" Finn says and then there's the sound of sandals on the hardwood.

"He seems really excited doesn't he?" Annie says as she leans into Finnick.

"He certainly does my love did Katniss say anything about us visiting?" Finnick asks as he wraps his arms around his brown-haired beauty.

"No she only Invited us to Ellie's tenth birthday on Friday. It's going to be fun to meet their kid." Annie responds as she finishes putting her sandals and standing. The sound of sandals reveals the young Odair coming though the door with trident on his belt and backpack on his back. Finnick sees the trident on his sons belt.

"Son I don't think you should bring that" "Aww come on Dad I wanna show aunt Katniss how much I've improved" Finn says as he looks up at his Dad. Before Finnick can respond Annie speaks.

"I don't see the harm in him bringing it and Finn knows not to use it to without you watching" Annie says taking her husbands hand in hers as she opens up the front door. Finn takes off running

"Well I guess that's ok if you put that way" Finnick says as he grabs the two suitcases and follows his sea-queen and little prince to the train station. Five-minutes later they arrive at the Station The Odair family easily walk on to the train.

"Dad why did they just let us on" Finn asks as they settle in for the five hour train ride.

"Well your Mom and i along with your aunt and uncle made things better for panem so we get to ride for free" Finnick says as he smiles over at Annie who smiles back as she watches the old sea-king scoop up the little princes into his arms as the train begins to move.

"Come on let's go relax." Finnick says taking his wife's and son's hand in his and leading them  
to a room reserved for hunger games victors. This train won't stop at any other district. During the next five hours the Odair clan spend the time playing around with each other for the first couple hours. Finn falls asleep after they have lunch. Annie and Finnick tuck their young son into a blanket on on of the couches before they curl up on the bed together. They are woken up by a excited voice speaking over the trains pa system.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen We are pleased to inform you that we are making our way in to the district twelve station. It is seventy-five degrees outside. The current time is twelve-fifty-five pm." Then the conductor becomes excited as he continues "Ladies and Gentlemen we have a very special announcement we have been told that the Mockingjay herself Katniss Everdeen-Mellark is waiting at the district twelve station with her hunger games co-Victor turned husband Peeta Mellark, thank you for your time and attention"and then it's over followed by a small burst of static.  
Finnick just scoffs as he turns to Annie.

"Katniss isn't going to like the attention she's going to get when we arrive" he says as he moves to wake his son who rolls over and looks sleepily up at his Dad.

"Hi Dad"the sea-prince says sleepily.

"Hey buddy gotta start waking up"Finnick says fatherly and the sea-prince nods as he rubs his sleepy eyes.

"What do you mean Finnick, I thought Katniss liked all of the attention" Annie asks looking at Finnick questioningly.  
"Oh no love quite the opposite" Finnick says as Finn begins to stretch "Katniss only became The Mockingjay to protect Peeta and you from snow and Her family and friends from coin which she did"Finnick says coming back to Annie.

"I never thanked her for standing up for me and pressuring Coin to grant me,Peeta,Johanna immunity"Annie says as she begins to shake like she dose when she about to enter her own world. Finnick wraps her in his arms.

"Annie my love, come back to me, you're on a train headed to district twelve" Finnick starts off as he takes her hand. "You are going see our friends Katniss and Peeta and their daughter in district twelve. Come back my love"he adds. Its the sea-prince who is able to bring his Mom back this time.

"Mom come back to me, Papa and I love you and we want you to come back please Mom" the lad says softly. Slowly but surely Annie loosens her grip on her fists as she looks up at her sea-king and sea-prince. Both the father and son smile down at her. "Thank you my loves" she whispers as hugs them both at the same time just as the building surrounding the train pulls begin to appear signaling they are almost to the station.

"Are you ready to see your aunt and uncle Fish-boy?" Finnick asks as the three make their way outside.

"Yes Dad I'm very excited"Finn beams up at his dad who smiles down at him.

"I think their daughter is just your age my baby boy" Annie says smiling as she grabs on Finnick's hand.

"Really Mom?" Finn asks excitement as Annie nods. "Whats she like?" he asks as he looks hopefully up at his Mom.

"Well from what Aunt Katniss told me about her, she has brown-hair and beautiful blue eyes"Annie says.

"She sounds beautiful" Finn says as he imagines his parents friends daughter. Annie and Finnick both chuckle as they watch their boy imagine.

"Come on silly boy let's go see Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta."Finnick says as he holds out a hand to his wife and his son who grab on at once. The Odair family walk out of their room making their way into the station. It is a beautiful snowy day in district twelve. The sun is trying to shine through the storm clouds. Finn looks around for his favorite aunt and when he fails to find her he is on the verge of tears. The sea-prince doesn't hear the footprints as they come up and kneel directly behind him.

"How you doing fish-boy?" the voice says gently. The son of a sea-kings ears perk up as he smiles turning around slowly as he looks whose behind him. The smile grows as he see's who it is.

"Aunt Katniss!" he says as he bolts into her open arms.


End file.
